Le Néant
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoils s10, death-fic] A force de se moquer des lois, ils avaient provoqué le pire. Le Néant commençait à dévorer le monde, mais Dean et Sam allaient trouver une solution pour régler ce problème. Même si la solution ne leur plaisait pas vraiment.


**Titre :** Le Néant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt :** Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, hein ?

**Note : spoils jusqu'à la saison 10**

**Attention : cette fic est vraiment dur, même si je ne le pensais pas, des personnes se sont vraiment sentis très très mal à la lisant. Aussi je la déconseillerais aux gens hyper sensibles ou bien si vous vous sentez mal en ce moment. Pour les autres ? Préparez votre cœur et peut-être des mouchoirs, et let's go. **

* * *

A force de se moquer des règles du monde et du temps, à force de jouer avec les lois de la nature – et toutes autres formes de lois - bien sûr que tout avait fini par se dérégler. C'était comme ça que le Néant avait commencé à apparaître. Un grand trou au milieu de quelque part qui n'existait pas et ne menait nul part. Qui effaçait simplement toute forme d'existence.

Comme d'habitude, il avait fallu que les Winchester s'y frottent, qu'ils sauvent ce qu'ils pouvaient sauver, qu'ils cherchent à tout prix une solution. Qu'ils referment ce putain de trou (était-ce d'ailleurs bien un trou ? Un trou c'était déjà quelque chose) et que le monde reprenne son court habituel. Des petites chasses contre fantômes/démons/autres-créatures-diverses-et-variées.

Dean venait à peine d'en finir avec la marque de Caïn. Ils auraient vraiment apprécié avoir quelques jours de répits, mais non.

Dans les bouquins, rien ne parlait du Néant, sauf peut-être dans _l'histoire sans fin_ et ça ne les avait pas vraiment aidé. En fait personne ne savait comment on détruisait le Néant, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas détruire « rien », et ce paradoxe énervait vraiment Dean. Vraiment. Il y avait bien une solution, il y avait toujours une solution.

Mais Sam avait beau s'enterrer sous des bouquins – littéralement, Dean l'avait retrouvé un matin allongé par terre avec une couvertures faites de livres – il ne trouvait pas cette fichue solution.

Ils avaient donc finis par décider d'aller voir par eux-mêmes. Peut-être qu'une fois devant « rien », quelque chose naîtrait dans leurs petits esprits.

Ils avaient eut raison, mais la solution qu'on leur souffla, n'étaient pas celle qu'ils auraient voulu entendre.

Le Néant était gardé par quelqu'un. Difficile de définir qui ou quoi exactement. Mais c'était définitivement quelqu'un. Dean et Sam s'armèrent évidemment, c'était sans doute ce quelqu'un qui était responsable de ce rien, et étaient prêt à attaquer. Mais… La chose. Le machin. _Le fils de pute responsable de cette merde_, décida Dean, se mit à parler. Dans leur tête. Ou… Partout en même temps. C'était difficile à dire.

Les deux frères n'étaient même pas sûrs que ça parlait vraiment. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une idée, ou des successions d'images. Ca n'était pas définissable, mais ils comprirent ce que ça voulait.

Pour tuer le Néant, il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux se sacrifie et se jette dedans. Après tout c'étaient les principales responsables du déréglage du monde. A force de mourir et de ressusciter comme bon leur semblait, à force de tricher, voilà ce que Sam et Dean avaient provoqué.

Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur eux, hein ? Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas simplement leur foutre la paix ? En quoi étaient-ils responsables de cette merde d'ailleurs ?

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les anges avec leur foutue apocalypse, Metatron avec sa foutue idée de faire tomber les anges du ciel, l'ouverture du Purgatoire, les Leviathans, Eve et toutes ces conneries, ils avaient jamais demandé à y participer, eux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient être désignés comme uniques responsables, uniquement parce qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie quelques fois ?

Sam et Dean refusèrent la proposition de ce fils de pute, _« merci mais non merci »_, et décidèrent d'aller chercher ailleurs. Ils avaient toujours réussi à se battre contre ce genre de destin merdique, ils y arriveraient encore cette fois-ci, tant qu'ils restaient ensemble.

Castiel était venu aider, même Crowley était sortit de son Enfer pour trouver une solution – parce que le Néant c'était drôlement moins chouette que l'Enfer. Et le Néant avançait, et le monde se transformait en rien. Rien du tout.

Aucune solution, aucune réponse. Crowley avait bien essayé de jeter dans le Néant deux trois anges, deux trois démons, deux trois humains. Mais le rien avançait toujours et Crowley fixa un moment les deux frères. Après tout l'un d'entre eux n'avaient qu'à se sacrifier et voilà. Dean se mit en colère et le menaça de le jeter lui dans le Néant s'il continuait ses conneries. Sam resta silencieux.

Parfois, il n'y avait rien à faire. Parfois la solution la plus simple c'était simplement de laisser tomber. Les Winchester et leur sens du sacrifice, on en revenait là non ?

Sam savait qui devait sauter. Dean avait Cas, il avait même un peu Crowley si on y réfléchissait bien. Dean ne serait pas seul et tout irait bien.

Sam devait être celui qui saute.

Et moins il y avait de solution, plus Sam s'en persuadait.

Il n'en parla à personne, il savait que Dean l'en empêcherait et il ne voulait pas que Dean l'en empêche, le Néant avait déjà trop avancé.

Sam y retourna. Devant ce rien qui s'étendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire une fois là, mais il avait besoin de le voir.

Qu'est ce qui allait se passer s'il sautait, est-ce que ce n'était pas un piège ? Est-ce que ça réglerait vraiment le problème ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être sûr, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

\- Sam !

Sam se retourna vers son frère.

\- Je savais que t'allais faire une connerie. Je te connais. S'énerva Dean en s'avançant vers lui. Ecoute moi Sam, il y a forcément une autre solution. Je t'interdis de penser que…

\- Et s'il n'y en a pas d'autre ?

\- Il y a toujours une autre solution.

Sam soupira et baissa la tête. Ils furent dérangés dans leur discussion par la chose qui gardait le Néant.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions cette fois-ci.

\- Ta gueule toi. S'énerva Dean.

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen. Le Néant est lié à vous, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir l'arrêter.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va l'arrêter !

\- Mais pour cela l'un d'entre vous doit se sacrifier.

\- Va crever !

Sam se tourna vers le Néant et dit :

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Sam c'est courageux de ta part, je dois quand même vous prévenir, continua le machin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Se jeter dans le Néant ce n'est pas mourir. C'est disparaître. C'est accepter de ne plus exister, de ne plus rien être. Ce n'est pas seulement perdre son corps, c'est perdre tout ce qui nous constitue. Tu te jettes dans le néant et tu n'existes plus.

Sam hocha la tête, il s'en doutait un peu. C'était le principe du Néant.

\- C'est possible que tu disparaisses même de l'histoire de ce monde, qu'aucun souvenir de toi ne subsiste.

Sam eut presque un sourire à ces mots. Ce n'était pas si mal ça. Si son frère l'oubliait, il ne souffrirait pas. Dean lui donna un coup derrière la tête :

\- Hors de question Sam.

\- Dean, on n'a pas le choix, c'est mieux ainsi non ?

\- Non.

\- Tu t'en souviendras même pas.

\- Raison de plus. Et crois moi, je m'en souviendrai, celui qui pense que je peux oublier mon petit frère se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Tu seras avec Cas.

Dean se mordit les lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne te jetteras pas dans ce maudit trou tu m'entends ?

Mais la décision de Sam était déjà prise. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. L'idée de disparaître était flipante peut-être, mais presque apaisante. Personne ne s'en rappellera de toute façon, et surtout pas lui.

\- Sam ! Tout ce qu'on a fait ça ne compte pas pour toi ?

\- Tu parles du moment où j'ai provoqué l'Apocalypse ou de celui où j'ai perdu mon âme et ait fait souffrir des gens ? A moins que ce soit de cette fois-là où tu avais disparu et où j'ai manipulé des humains et torturer des démons pour te retrouver ?

\- Je parle de toutes les fois où tu as sauvé des gens, où tu m'as sauvé moi.

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère :

\- C'était des bons moments.

\- Ce sont ces moments là qui comptent. Tu peux pas abandonner. Tu peux pas m'abandonner.

\- Tu ne t'en souviendras pas.

\- Je m'en souviendrai !

Sam prit son frère dans ses bras et Dean se sentit furieux.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire tu m'entends ?

\- Cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas me ramener Dean.

Dean eut envie de frapper son frère mais se retint.

Sam se sépara de lui :

\- Je t'aime frangin. Même si ça ça disparaît aussi ça n'en restera pas moins vrai.

Dean desserra les poings. Putain Sam était vraiment sérieux et décidé. C'était comme si rien au monde ne pouvait plus le faire changer d'avis. Comme s'il était une montagne qu'on ne pouvait plus déplacer.

Sam s'éloigna de lui et se rapprocha du Néant et Dean savait. Il savait qu'il aurait beau l'appeler, crier, supplier, pleurer, Sam ne changerait pas d'avis. Parce qu'il était persuadé que Dean ne souffrirait pas, que Dean l'oublierait. Il ne l'oublierait pas, il refusait d'oublier son frère, sa raison de vivre.

Dean savait qu'il allait le perdre, et cette idée lui était insupportable, tellement insupportable que quand Sam se trouva au bord du néant prêt à s'y jeter, sans hésitation, Dean couru vers lui et attrapa sa main :

\- On y va ensemble.

Sam ne put pas le retenir, ni le repousser, ni rien. Dean les avait déjà entraîné dans la chute, tous les deux. D'accord. Ensemble.

Quelque part c'était bien ainsi.

Sam sourit à Dean qui vint s'accrocher à lui.

\- Adieu petit frère.

Et le Néant les engloutit.

xxx

Le monde redevint le même qu'avant. Crowley faisait ses petites affaires en Enfer, Cas essayait de réparer le Paradis, les monstres et autres démons s'amusaient à foutre le bordel sur terre, chassé par les chasseurs. Le Néant ? On n'en parlait jamais.

On ne savait même pas qu'il avait eut lieu.

Il arrivait à Crowley de regarder son portable comme s'il allait y trouver un numéro qui n'y était pas. Le numéro de qui ? De quoi ? Un truc qu'il avait oublié, et s'il l'avait oublié c'est que c'était sans intérêt.

Cas parfois ressentait comme un creux à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de ses molécules, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait complet. Mais comme il ignorait d'où ça pouvait venir, il balayait ça d'un geste de la main et s'occupait des anges.

Il y avait peut-être quelque part, un soupire, un silence, un nom en W qui passait comme le vent. Mais on ne l'entendait pas. Où on l'oubliait.

C'est que ça ne devait pas être si important…

Fin.

L'autatrice : des fois comme ça, me vienne des idées un peu horrible. Beaucoup horrible. Il ne faut pas me demander d'où je les sors. Je ne veux pas que la série se termine comme ça okay ? Ou à la rigueur avec Cas. Mais bon, j'aimerais mieux quelque chose de choupi-trognon (on y croit avec SPN… on y croit…) !


End file.
